


kiss pink

by gooseberry



Series: Listen to the Never [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ignis Scientia, Female Noctis Lucis Caelum, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry/pseuds/gooseberry
Summary: “It’s fine,” Noct says as she rolls her eyes. “It’s not like you can get me pregnant.”





	kiss pink

**Author's Note:**

> For a '100 words of kiss pink' prompt.

“It’s fine,” Noct says as she rolls her eyes. “It’s not like you can get me pregnant.”

Ignis knows she should explain that’s not the point, that the issue at hand is Noct’s entire, intact virginity, regardless of whether virginity is a social construct or not. The issue at hand is whether Noct has let someone—anyone—have allowances with her person. The issue at hand is Noct’s conduct and integrity, as expressed by her body. 

Those are the things Ignis should say; what she says instead is, “Noct.”

“Specs,” Noct wheedles. Her hands are smaller than Ignis’s, and they look delicate, like she could be snapped like a twig, or shattered like a porcelain figure. Looks are deceiving. “C’mon, no one will know.”

It’s not long before Ignis is kneeling in front of Noct’s couch, not entirely sure how she got there. Noct’s knickers have been pushed down to her knees, and there’s barely enough room for Ignis’s head between Noct’s thighs. It’s hot and humid beneath Noct’s skirt, a damp darkness that is overwhelming in its intensity. Ignis turns her head, pressing another kiss into the crease between Noct’s groin and thigh. Noct’s pubic hair tickles her chin and the corner of her mouth, and she brushes her fingers over Noct again, tracing one of the lips from top to bottom. 

“Ignis,” Noct moans above her, and Ignis lets herself be selfish for a moment, lets herself nip the soft skin of Noct’s inner thigh, where no one else will see the bruise. After all, what’s one more transgression? 

Noct’s hands tighten in Ignis’s hair, twisting Ignis’s hair until Ignis can feel her scalp tingling, pleasure pouring like water down her back, pooling between her legs. Ignis presses another kiss—hurried, open-mouthed, _wet_ —against the bruise on Noct’s thigh, then turns her head, following Noct’s direction. Her nose bumps against Noct’s clit, and she lifts her chin, breathes out. She can feel Noct quivering beneath her, tiny movements like she wants to lift herself up toward Ignis’s mouth. Ignis breathes in again, and out, and closes her lips over Noct’s clit.

Noct groans, a low, heavy sound that feels like it’s wrapping around Ignis, like it’s digging into her body. Ignis is distantly aware of how her own hips are moving restlessly, how her knees are sliding open, the fabric of her tights smooth against the wood of the floor. She wants to touch herself almost as much as she wants to touch Noct, wants to be able to grind herself against—

Noct’s foot knocks into Ignis’s side, and Ignis thinks dizzily of catching it and pulling it to herself, of rocking against Noct’s pale instep—thinks of holding Noct’s ankle in her hand and rubbing herself against Noct’s foot until she comes, her tights slick and wet and ruined, soaked through and smearing her slickness against Noct’s foot, staining Noct’s skin—

“Ignis, _please_ ,” Noct begs, and Ignis shoves her hand between her own thighs, thrusting the heel of her hand against her swollen cunt as she sucks hard on Noct’s clit.


End file.
